


Unacceptable

by geekmama



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly's had her hair trimmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unacceptable

**Author's Note:**

> A 100 word drabble for the Ends prompt.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **************************

“Your hair’s shorter!!”

“Just a bit. The ends needed trimming. Only you would notice.” She glances up with a smile for his powers of observation and catches him scowling, though he immediately schools it to indifference.

She arches a brow. “Although…” she muses, “I’ve been thinking a change might be nice. Shoulder-length, or perhaps shorter-- I had a pixie cut when I was younger.”

He’s honestly horrified.

She snorts with amusement. “I’m  _ joking _ , Sherlock!”

His eyes narrow, and he says with clipped disapproval, “Humor:  _ not  _ your area, Molly,” and whirls out the door, escaping precipitately from her peal of laughter. 

  
  


~.~


End file.
